Five Nights at Wizkid's
Five Nights at Wizkid's Five Nights at Wizkid's is a fan-game that puts you in the role of a night guard. Working from 12 to 6 am, you are responsible for keeping Wizkid's Pizza And Burger Place in check, making sure there are no break-ins. = We are not responsible for death, injury or dismemberment. = = also, please do not edit this page unless it's a grammatical fix or another error. = The Animatronics: P.S: Secondary parts = stomach, inner ears & the underside of feet (paws in this case for the animals) * Wizkid: A boy animatronic with a light blue shirt, dark blue jeans, brown shoes, big blue eyes and brown flat hair. He has the cheeks of a Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria toy animatronic, with a big head. He can be seen on the Main Stage. * Bella: A girl animatronic with a purple shirt, and also dark blue jeans and browns shoes like her brother, Wizkid. She has a black hairband in her long, brown hair. She can be found on the Main Stage. * Dig: A dog animatronic with yellow primary parts and a beige stomach, inside of ears, feet paws and yellow fur everywhere else. He can be found on the Main Stage. ''' * Rodney: A raccoon animatronic with white primary parts and with a dark gray stomach, bottom jaw and inside ears. He has steampunk glasses on his head, and a tool belt. Despite his supposed safetiness features to the point where the animatronic-making company chose a smooth plastic over a smooth metal, they just decided to throw ''real ''tools in his tool belt. He can be found at '''Rodney's Workbench. * Barrows: A brown rabbit, who looks similar to Rockstar Bonnie. His secondary parts are all a light pink. He has the toy cheeks of the toy animatronics. His eyes glow bright and white, like 2 large flashlights. He was supposed to be a regular animatronic, however the company who made him screwed up and forgot to install his sight-seeing components. Before anything could be done about it, the factory burnt down. He can be found in Party Room 2. * Tod: A red tiger, with dark gray secondary parts. He was a technical nightmare, so he was put out of service, and they allowed the mechanics to beat him. Now he's withered and beaten. He's missing his left arm, and has holes in his body. Because of his age, he doesn't handle bright lights well. He can be found in the Parts & Service '''room. * Tony: Tod's brother, except he's much newer and still in service. He's an orange tiger with white secondary parts, and has paws for hands. He has black stripes like an actual tiger. His hands and feet are actual paws, and the colors there are swapped. He has paws on his hands. He can be found in '''Party Room 1. The Cameras: CAM 01: '''The show stage. A nice, background with grass, a light blue sky and clouds can be seen. Red curtains are also visible, and it has a light brown wood floor. '''Animatronics: '''Wizkid, Bella and Dig. '''CAM 02: '''The Dining Room. Contains about 10, long tables with party hats and shiny silver paper plates with colored shiny stripes on them. Each table has a different colored tablecloth. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Bella, Dig, Rodney, Tod, Tony and Barrows. '''CAM 03: '''Rodney's Workbench. A bright red curtain surrounds it. If it opens, you can see a bunch of tools on the back wall and a workbench in the middle. Not very big. '''Animatronics: '''Rodney. '''CAM 04: '''Parts & Service. A bunch of shelves with spare parts (endoskeleton arms, legs, torsos and heads) along with heads and other pieces for the animatronics. '''Animatronics: '''Tod. '''Can contain: '''Tony & Rodney. '''CAM 05: '''West Hall. A bunch of drawings, a light that lights up a small part of the hall and some presents against the floor. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Rodney, Tod, Tony and Barrows. '''Sub-Rooms: '''Party Room 1. '''CAM 06: '''West Hall Corner. A few more presents and a small light to light it up. Nothing more. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Rodney, Barrows and Tod. '''CAM 07: '''East Hall. Similar to the West Hall, except now has more presents and tiny stars hanging from the ceiling. '''Can contain: '''Barrows, Bella, Dig, Tod and Tony. '''Sub-Rooms: '''Party Room 2 and the Janitor's Closet. '''CAM 08: '''East Hall 2. Much smaller than the '''East Hall, and connects the gap between the East Hall '''and the '''Backstage. '''Has some posters, and that's really it. '''Can contain: '''Bella, Barrows, Dig, Tod and Tony. '''CAM 09: '''Backstage. Don't let the name fool you, this is just the '''East Hall Corner '''but noticeably bigger. However, it is more than that. It's like a second '''Parts & Service '''room, albeit smaller. '''Can contain: '''Bella, Barrows, Dig, Tod and Tony. '''CAM 10: '''Party Room 1. Contains 8 small tables that are exactly the same as the '''Dining Room '''tables, but of course smaller. '''Animatronics: '''Tony. '''Can contain: '''Barrows, Wizkid, Rodney and Tod. '''CAM 11: '''Party Room 2. Extremely similar to '''Party Room 1. Animatronics: '''Barrows. '''Can contain: '''Bella, Tony, Dig and Tod. '''CAM 12: '''Janitor's Closet. A small room with several cleaning supplies and shelves to hold some other cleaning supplies. '''Can contain: '''Bella, Dig, Tod and Barrows. '''CAM 13: '''Bathrooms. A small hall with two big bathrooms, one for female and one for male. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tony, Tod and Barrows. '''CAM 14: '''The kitchen. Just a large kitchen, with several ovens with stoves on top of them, drawers and cabinets, microwaves, blenders, refrigerators and an exit. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Bella, Dig, Tod and Barrows. Vent Cams: '''VENT CAM 01: '''Right above the Dining Room. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tod, Tony, Dig and Rodney. '''VENT CAM 02: '''In between '''VENT CAM 01 '''and '''VENT CAM 03. Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tod, Tony, Dig and Rodney. '''VENT CAM 03: '''The vent camera right before the animatronics reach the opening. '''Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tod, Tony, Dig and Rodney. '''VENT CAM 04: '''A vent on the left side, that leads to '''VENT CAM 06. 'Can contain: '''Rodney, Tod and Dig. '''VENT CAM 05: '''A vent on the right side, that leads to '''VENT CAM 07. Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tony and Dig. '''VENT CAM 06: '''A vent on the left side, that leads to '''VENT CAM 03. Can contain: '''Rodney, Tod. and Dig. '''VENT CAM 07: '''A vent on the right side, that leads to '''VENT CAM 03. Can contain: '''Wizkid, Tony and Dig. Office Entries: There are three ways to get into the office. The left door, the right door and the front vent. Both side doors have a light and door button. The front vent only has the door button, so you must use your flashlight to see into it. If an animatronic were to get in, it would be a jumpscare, then a game over. However, Barrows is different from this rule. See below. Mechanics: These 4 animatronics: Wizkid, Bella, Dig and Tony act as regular animatronics. If they reach a door, shut it until they leave. However, the 3 other animatronics: Barrows, Tod and Rodney all behave differently. '''Rodney: '''Rodney is a mixture of FNaF 1 Foxy and a regular animatronic. If you keep an eye on Rodney's Workbench while he's in there, he won't leave. Take your eyes off too long and he will leave Rodney's Workbench and never go back there, meaning all you can do is see where he is (checking on him after this point does not slow him down). He will be the most aggressive animatronic of the night, so it's a good reason to check on him so he doesn't leave. '''Tod: '''Tod can disable the monitor, but there's no way to prevent that. He will disable it while in the Parts & Service room, and it will get more frequent shut downs over the night. It can range anywhere from 10 – 15 seconds depending on the night ''unless ''you flicker the flashlight at him instead of just shining it on him until he leaves. If you do, the will be disabled for 5 seconds longer. If you shut the door on him, it'll work, but he'll stay there for a while, meaning your power will drain. If you flicker the light, he will rampage, always disabling the cameras. Do ''not open the door while he is there, or he will enter your office and kill you. 'Barrows: '''Barrows is the most unique of the three. He's blind, so he relies on noise. If you shut the door on him, he will stay there for a very long period of time. If you open it on him, he'll stay in your office for a long period of time. He is not a threat if he gets in the office, however turning too fast, lifting up the monitor/keeping the monitor up, closing a door or turning on the flashlight (is only considered noisy if he's in the office) will cause him to kill you. Lore: It's 1987. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and Candy's Burgers And Fries are dueling it out along with another popular brand, even more successful than the two: Wizkid's Burgers And Pizza. Come along and enjoy the high-quality burgers, fries, pizzas, hot dogs, drinks, boneless wings and more! While you eat, you can enjoy the animatronics performing. Your kids will love Wizkid's Burgers And Pizza. However, in order to achieve maximum quality, we need someone to guard during the night. Pay: $155 a week, with extra cash for overtime. In 1961, the first ever Wizkid's Burgers And Pizza place was opened. It then was named Wizkid's Place. It was a big success, enough to open several more locations which were also very successful, which lead to even more locations until it became a very well-known party place. There were only 2 animatronics then; Wizkid himself and Dig. Shortly afterwards, Bella was added, and then Donny, who is sometimes not at some locations, being chosen over another animatronic or just not being included at all for seemingly no reason. Many locations can also get their own animatronics. Several of these famous location-specific animatronics include: Rodney, Tony and Tod, with many locations seeking to have the first edition of the next "big" animatronic. The brand, however, like the other two, is not safe from major incidents which spark controversy. The difference is this place could and ''will try their hardest to cover it up, to maintain a "positive" atmosphere. Poor Sam. Phone Calls: Night 1: The phone rings a few times. "Hello. Welcome to Wizkid's Burgers And Pizza. We are glad to have you as a part of the team, and hope you're our next best employee. Would say that line is kinda, y'know, cliche or cheesy, but I like it. It's more focused on the employee instead of the pizzeria, y'know? Well, anyways, welcome. Night guard ain't an easy task, trust me I've been there myself. 12 AM to 6 AM, it's just like you wanna go to sleep! *Laughs* Well, I mean that's how I feel myself. So, you know your business here. Well, at least you should. You gotta keep watch over the place with the monitors. Easy task. Be warned, however, the animatronics have ''to move around at night. Some reason like, to help cool down some of their processes, or to prevent servos from locking up. I mean, I understand it. There's probably something in them that is like Performance 1, Repeat. Time; 9:00 A.M. to 9:00 P.M. 12 hours every single day. So you don't want to wear it out, but then the servos could also lock up. Uh, enough with this chit-chat about servos and performing and stuff. Again, they move around during the night. They like to get ''close ''to your office. Uh, if they get too close, close the door they're at. You can do it by hitting the button labelled "Door", y'know, the big red button. There are a couple of doors, and not every animatronic is 100% stopped by it. But you don't wanna keep ''all ''the doors down the whole time, because we activate the back-up generator every night to save on money, and to keep the power main generator from over-heating. So if the power goes out, then you can't do anything, and the animatronics can get into your office. And, uh, you really don't want that. You see, the animatronics never had a proper "night" mode. It's just a "walk-around" mode, which we use ''occasionally ''use. I'd rather not talk about why, someone else will probably tell you or something. So, if they get in the office, they'll think you're a burglar. And you know what I said about a night mode? It's only a defense mode... And it's not a good one. They will take you, and they will put you in a suit, which is full of wires, metal parts, and... A lot of other bad things. You'll be forcefully stuffed in those suits, which will ''kill ''you. But... It shouldn't be too difficult to prevent that from happening. Although there is one I'd like to mention. The brown bunny, Barrows. He wasn't done right, so he's blind. We would've gotten him fixed, but there was a fire. If he gets into your office or close to your office, first of all, don't shut the door. And secondly, make ''no ''noise. Turn slowly if you ''have ''to move. Don't even keep the monitor up. Don't even use your flashlight. Well, anyways, that's all for tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, goodbye." Night 2: The phone rings. "Hey! You're back! Some people are too scared to come back, but you're not! I enjoyed seeing you this morning, you were a really cool guy. Alright, so I should've probably mentioned this to you last night, but as the week progresses, the animatronics get more active. Actually, you might want to keep an eye on those cameras while I speak. Uh, specifically CAM 03. That's Rodney's. He doesn't like being watched. So if you just keep checking on him, he shouldn't move. If he ''does ''get out, he's not exactly a threat. However, he will be quite a problem. So, just keep an eye on him, alright? Uh, anyways, another animatronic might get active tonight... Bella and Dig, I believe. They'll be fine. They're just regular animatronics... Actually, some animatronics might take another route, including Dig. Some will go through the vents or can even come through both of the halls. So, yeah. Just beware. Anyways, good night, and goodbye." Night 3: The phone rings. "Hey! Welcome back, again. Okay, so uh, remember to check those cameras. Tonight is when I remember Tod and Tony getting active. The two brother tigers. Tod is the red one, he's in the Parts & Service room. Uh, I remember the mechanics ''despised ''him. Always said he was a "nightmare". Always broke down or was hard to clean or refurbish. So, they let the mechanics beat him up when he went out of service... They're gonna make a 2.0 or something. Those mechanics just... Destroyed him. If you look at him, you'd think he was crushed. He's older, so he hates bright lights. I remember the mechanics shined a flashlight at him and mocked him. Tony's still fine, though. He's still going to be in service. So, uh, that's it for tonight. Alright, see you tomorrow. Goodnight, and goodbye." Night 4: The phone rings. "Hey! Fourth night, huh? Most guards leave by this night. Uh, this is where things ''really ''start to pick up. They get really aggressive around these nights. Anyways, I ''completely forgot to tell you last night that you might need to be on the day shift in a few days. I'm not sure though, our normal day guard has been really sick, but he seems to be getting better. I'm not sure, none of us are sure, but we don't wanna take any chances, so we're just letting you know. Anyways, goodnight, and goodbye." Night 5: The phone rings. "H-hey. Night five. P-pretty good, huh? Look, there was a... Bad incident today. A guy came to work dressed in an old Tod costume before the day, and we were all laughing because he was acting like Tod was a-an idiot... And we didn't think of where the suit was f-from. It was from one of the old locations. Suddenly, we're all laughing, and we hear screaming, and then we stop laughing and realize the guy... H-he's dead. We inspected the suit and found it was from an old location. The technology for those... They're bad. Really bad. We cleaned it up, opened a little later to make sure the smell didn't linger. We notified his family. We're not even sure how he got the suit. Listen. Tell no one about this. Not even your mother. No one. Not any other soul should know about this incident. You know the memo. The animatronics will be ''very ''aggressive tonight. Be on your best guard. Goodnight, and good luck." Paycheck: 155$ Night 6: The phone rings. "Hey. What're you doing here? We told you, we didn't need you here tonight. Eh, overtime and what not. We'll pay you for it. Get some rest tomorrow night, alright? Alright, goodnight and goodbye." Overtime: 25.30$ OFFICE DESIGN: The office is medium-sized, the main color being red. Office 1 from UCN is what I based it off of. Not as big as that office but not as cramped. A somewhat small office with a desk against the wall. The ceiling lamp lights the room up quite nicely. Floor & Ceiling Designs: The ceiling is white, with the shape of colorful stars on it. The floor is checkered white and black. The restaurant was obviously made on a good budget. CUSTOM NIGHT CHALLENGES: Animal Antics 1: Dig (8) Rodney (5) Barrows (5) Tod (5) Tony (8) Animal Antics 2: Dig (12) Rodney (10) Barrows (10) Tod (8) Tony (10) Animal Antics 3: Dig (15) Rodney (15) Barrows (15) Tod (12) Tony (12) Animal Antics 4: Dig (20) Rodney (20) Barrows (20) Tod (15) Tony (15) Stage Crew 1: Wizkid (8) Bella (8) Dig (8) Stage Crew 2: Wizkid (12) Bella (12) Dig (12) Stage Crew 3: Wizkid (20) Bella (20) Dig (20) Star Special 1: Rodney (10) Tod (10) Barrows (10) Star Special 2: Rodney (15) Tod (15) Barrows (15) Star Special 3: Rodney (20) Tod (20) Barrows (20) NIGHTMARE 1: Wizkid (5) Bella (5) Dig (5) Tod (5) Barrows (5) Rodney (5) Tony (5) NIGHTMARE 2: Wizkid (10) Bella (10) Dig (10) Tod (10) Barrows (10) Rodney (10) Tony (10) NIGHTMARE 3: Wizkid (15) Bella (15) Dig (15) Tod (15) Barrows (15) Rodney (15) Tony (15) '''All-Star: '''Wizkid (20) Bella (20) Dig (20) Tod (20) Barrows (20) Rodney (20) Tony (20) Extras: Animatronics: Simple. Full model view of all the animatronics. Jumpscares: Jumpscares of all the animatronics. Phone Calls: The phone calls. Perhaps you just want to hear them again? Cheats: CHEAT 1: Mini-Map. CHEAT 2: Rodney Mode. (Makes all of the animatronics even more aggressive, except Rodney). CHEAT 3: All Blind Mode. (All of the animatronics are Barrows, pretty much). CHEAT 4: Unlimited Power. CHEAT 5: Blind Mode. (You're blind! Is this even possible? Possibly). Secrets: Shadow Wizkid can be seen in the Parts & Service room very rarely. So can Shadow Barrows. Darko, a much more nicer, cleaner, shiny animatronic black dragon, with red lines on his stomach that have a slight glow. He can be seen in the Bathrooms rarely. Withered Dig. A much skinnier version of Dig, but clearly much older, and with a weird, bumpy pattern on him. Small, short wires hang from his eyes, he's missing part of his right ear (a small triangle, which is the same for Dig), and other parts of his body have bits and pieces missing. He's also missing his feet, revealing two big endoskeleton feet. He can be found in the Backstage, '''very '''rarely. Whittle. He's a wooden marionette with green instead of red for cheeks and lips. He has a small shirt that's black, and has 3 white buttons on it. His legs and arms are striped white and black. He has black leather shoes, and can be found in the Parts & Service rarely. Golden Wizkid is an eyeless, old, yellow version of Wizkid. He can be found in either the Parts & Service room, or the Backstage, and staring at him too long will lead to a jumpscare that crashes your game. Unpainted Figure is a small action figure of Wizkid that can be rarely seen on your desk. It is completely white, as it is unpainted. Category:Five Nights At Wizkid's Category:Invader Tom/Watro's Stuff